


Something Different

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Her hands were on his back, moving slowly down and he felt a kiss pressed against his shoulder as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Are you ready?”





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: pegging and praise kink.

“Turn over,” Beverly whispered against his lips and Ben did as she said, moving to his hands and knees as Beverly reached for the strapon next to them. They had spent a good amount of time preparing him and he was eager to begin. Her hands were on his back, moving slowly down and he felt a kiss pressed against his shoulder as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Are you ready?”

Ben eagerly nodded. “Yes, Bev. I’m ready.”

Her hands moved down to his ass. She had been surprised when he asked her to try this, and he had been nervous to ask, not knowing what her reaction would be, but he had been curious about it for a long time and Beverly had agreed. 

He felt something a little bit bigger than her fingers slowly press into him and he gripped the sheets, taking a deep breath. They had gone with one of the smallest dildos they could find, if they enjoyed this, they would work their way up to something a little bigger. One of her hands was on his back again, gently rubbing. “You’re taking it so good, Ben,” Beverly said. “You’re doing so good.”

He felt himself smile as she praised him, taking his mind off the initial burn of the dildo entering him. When it was all the way in, Beverly waited a minute, letting him adjust, her hands moving up and down his sides while she continued to whisper praises in his ear. 

“I’m going to move now, okay?” She said and Ben nodded, letting out a soft moan as she pulled out and thrust back in, setting a slow pace. Her lips where on his neck, pressing soft kisses there as she continued to thrust. He closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure, more moans slipping from him.

At some point, she started to move faster. He gasped and found himself moving to meet each thrust, his breath quickening. “Beverly,” He moaned out and turned his head enough so they could kiss. It was a little awkward, but neither of them seemed to mind much. Her hand slipped around his front and found his cock. Another gasp escaped him as she started to stroke him and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He had already been close during their foreplay. “Bev...Beverly.”

“It’s alright,” She said. “You’ve been so good, Ben. It’s okay.” He whimpered softly and then he was coming. She peppered his shoulder with kisses as she pulled out. She got him to lay down and pulled off the strapon before lying down next to him, running her fingers through his hair and smiling. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” He replied. “Next time I want to look at you though.”

She giggled softly. “So you really enjoyed it?”

Ben nodded, trailing his fingers down her stomach and between her legs. She let out a soft moan as his fingers circled his clit. “I wanna taste you now, Bev.”

She nodded and rolled onto her back, spreading her legs for him. They shared a loving kiss before he went down on her.


End file.
